crazy_fanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream
Dream is an important character in Crazy Fanfics. He comes from Dreamtale, along with his brother Nightmare. One of the running gags in the story is him getting kidnapped. He lives on Crazy Fanfic Island, and was introduced by Mercy 'Personality-' Dream is traumatized. He doesn’t talk or smile often. He’s usually unhappy, and often starts feeling cold. Often he’ll have “flashbacks“ to the event that traumatized him, and starts crying. He thinks his brother, Nightmare, who is actually the one who traumatized him, wants to kill him. His feelings about this are a mix of happy and excepting of it (wants to be killed), scared, and sad. Despite this, he still loves his brother. He’s a pacifist and refuses to fight, and is very forgiving. He has been called a “precious cinnamon roll” or “smol bean” (both are internet terms for innocent, nice people). Before he was traumatized, he was a very positive, talkative, and helpful person. 'Appearance-' He looks like the original but has bandages wrapped around his ribs and parts of his arms. He has a yellow bandana tied around his right wrist. 'Powers, Abilities, and Skills-' He has a surprisingly good singing voice (Mercy has also stated she thinks he’d sound a bit like the Vocaloid Oliver. Since she is making this page, she will add here that she imagines him as very soft-spoken most of the time except for times when possessed, brainwashed, etc, when screaming, or when singing). He has an “Aura of Joy” around him, that can make people around him happy. How intense it is depends (Like how right after the event that traumatized him, it went from strong to virtually nonexistent) 'Relationships-' Nightmare- Nightmare is Dream’s brother. Dream loves him, but also thinks he wants to kill him, and has confused feelings about it. He trusts him a lot, and pretty much agreed with everything he says. Nightmare was also the one who traumatized him. Nightmare is basically Dream’s Living Emotional Crutch. The reason Dream wears a bandana around his wrist is because Nightmare has one around his... “neck.” Telli Dreemurr- Telli is a boss monster from a destroyed AU called Tellitale. He tried to help her, but since he doesn’t even know the basics of first aid she had to do it herself, but appreciated the effort. She developed romantic feelings for him, but he doesn’t know. He thinks she‘s nice, even if she can be a bit... harsh sometimes (She’s a Tsundere). He doesn’t really reciprocate her feelings all that much, but she’s trying to win him over (This is allowed to be shipped in a non-inappropriate way... that means nothing NSFW) Cide!Sans- Cide is a Sans who was an emotionless spirit. He wanted to possess Dream because he assumed he was very optimistic because of the legend that surrounded him (Aura of Happiness) and his positive-sounding name. He wanted to be able to feel emotions again. However, when Cide actually did possess Dream, he ended up realizing how things weren’t really as black and white as he expected, and Dream wasn’t exactly the happiest person alive (He’s traumatized). After this, he had quit that plan. Later, after User1204 gave him half a soul, Cide apologized to Dream about trying to possess him, and Dream forgave him (being the forgiving person he is) The Save Squad- The Save Squad is a team led by Nightmare that rescues Dream whenever he gets kidnapped. His relationships with the members are as follows Nightmare: See relationships on Nightmare Fresh: Friends Star: He thinks she’s really cool, she thinks he’s cute (in the naw adorable way, not the romance way) CF Frisk: Acquaintances CF Chara: Friendly towards each other, but don't really know each other too well Redemption: Thinks they’re nice Trainer: Friends Indiana Yoshi: ? AntVenom: They don’t really have much of an opinion towards each other YuB: ? Terror!Sans- Terror is a version of Sans created because Mercy wanted a pure evil Sans without a tragic backstory to exist. Dream’s scared of him, mostly because he tortured him and sent his mental state (which had healed quite a lot) back to square one. The Kidnap Squad- The Kidnap Squad is a team that kidnaps Dream. His relationships with the members are as follows Rocky: Dream thinks he’s kinda mean. Mercy: Mixed opinions TFSM: ? Custard Neg-Mouse: Dream thinks he’s scary. Destroyer Of Flex Tape- Doft is a User who used to be a member of The Kidnap Squad, and so he kidnapped Dream a lot and even killed him on multiple occasions (This is Crazy Fanfics. That’s all you need to know for how he came back to life). However, after seeing how poor his mental state is, Doft felt bad for him and decided to leave the team and stop kidnapping him because he felt bad. User1204- User1204 is a User. Dream thinks they’re nice BFDIfanStickman2763- David was a User (but is now banished from Crazy Fanfics). Dream was scared of him since he tried to erase him from existence (But was stopped), but now doesn’t have to worry about him since he’s gone. Debra- Debra, the therapist from “Clockwork: Your Time Is Up”, used to do therapy sessions with Dream. The two were on good terms with each other, but after Nightmare stopped the therapy (because of... certain reasons) they stopped interacting altogether. 'Backstory-' He tried to use diplomacy to talk people out of bullying Nightmare but it never seemed to work. He still tried to remain supportive though. He witnessed Nightmare’s corruption and brutal murder of the villagers, and then was attacked by him. He was left with permanent wounds and psychological and emotional trauma. Nightmare took him and left their AU behind and somehow managed to get a house on Crazy Fanfic island. He then got Dream therapy with Debra from Clockwork: Your Time Is Up (He dIdn’t know about the story), which might’ve helped a bit, but eventually they stopped after he told her what had happened. He never got to know why. One day he met a boss monster named Telli. She was being attacked by Nightmare and his friends before he walked in, and they made a cover so Dream wouldn’t think they attacked an innocent for no reason (they claimed to have found her like this and wanted to help her). Dream fell for this and decided to try and help her. He tried using a first aid kit but wasn’t really able to do much because he doesn’t really know how, but she woke up and appreciated the effort anyways (she knows first aid so she could deal with it herself). She tried telling him what happened, but he assumed it was just a dream (Bad pun drum kit here). At one point in time, a Sans named Cide noticed Dream’s existence. Cide was an emotionless spirit who wanted to find someone to possess so he could feel again. He went with Dream because he assumed he was a positive person purely because his name sounded nice (and likely also due to the legend that surrounds him). He contacted him in his sleep, but Dream assumed it was just a dream and ignored it. 'Trivia-' * Dream is Omniromantic-Asexual. Every skeleton character introduced by Mercy is Asexual because she thinks it makes sense and hates when the fandom makes... '' that ''kind of art with skeletons. He has a slight preference towards males... and bread for some reason * Dream‘s cape was ripped up by the Bad Guys (Excluding Nightmare) during their debut * Dream was the first character to get a wiki page because Mercy did it as a protest against David trying to erase him permanently from existence and not even let him be revivable simply because he didn’t want to use him in the story, even though Mercy pointed out that he never had to and could just leave that stuff to other Users, since in Crazy Fanfics there’s usually a bunch of stuff going on at once, and that stuff can be disconnected from each other, but David ignored that every time she brought it up and just continued saying he wanted to delete him and that everybody should except and apologize and he also kept linking videos and Copypastas for reactions without actually listening to the points. He was eventually defeated. * Most Users on Crazy Fanfics agree that Dream (and Nightmare) here are better than the originals (mostly for having character depth and not suddenly hating and wanting to kill each other, which is something Mercy hates and thinks is bad writing) * The running gag of Dream getting kidnapped started when Mercy made a deal with Bowser and got a room in his castle and a Koopa Clown Car from it, then kidnapped Dream for no reason. This was based off of a fanfiction idea she had (TTYD but Undertale+Fandom) that was already based off of “The Legend of Underverse: Meme Waker” (AKA: Wind Waker Dreamtale) * Originally, Dream was going to be nearly identical to the original in every way * Dream is one of Mercy’s favorite characters to write